psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Richard Bandler
Richard Bandler (full-name: Richard Wayne Bandler) (born February 24, 1950) is an American author and the co-inventor (with John Grinder) of Neuro-linguistic programming (NLP) and creator of Design Human Engineering (DHE) and Neuro Hypnotic Repatterning (NHR), . Education and Background Bandler holds a BA (1973) in Philosophy and Psychology from the University of California, Santa Cruz (UCSC)http://www.geocities.com/bandlertrial/bandler3.htmland an MA (1975) in Psychology from Lone Mountain College in San Francisco. Bandler has claimed in at least one seminar that he submitted a dissertation to, and was awarded a doctorate from the University of San Francisco. There is no record of a Richard Wayne Bandler having submitted a dissertation at USFhttp://wwwlib.umi.com/dxweb/gateway. Neuro-linguistic programming (NLP) :Main articles: Neuro-linguistic programming, History of NLP Co-Founding of NLP Richard Bandler was invited by Bob Spitzer, owner of Science and Behavior Books to attend trainings by Fritz Perls and Virginia Satir, and was later hired by Spritzer to help edit one of Perls' books--''The Gestalt Approach. Because this happened prior to his meeting with John Grinder, Bandler has claimed that NLP originated with him. While Bandler was a student at University of California, Santa Cruz he also led a Gestalt therapy workshop and invited assistant professor of linguistics, John Grinder to observe. Grinder said to Bandler that he could explain almost all of the questions and comments Bandler made using transformational grammar, the topic in linguistics that Grinder specialized in. They developed a model for therapy and called it the meta-model. It became their first book, The Structure of Magic, Volume I (1975). Together, they met Gregory Bateson who taught at UCSC, Kresge College as did Grinder, and had moved to a community on Alba Road near the Santa Cruz mountains community of Ben Lomond. Bateson and Grinder would have a profound influence on Bandler's future. Grinder and Bateson supplied many of the intellectual foundations and Bateson introduced the pair to Milton Erickson, which formed some of the foundational models for Neuro-linguistic programming{citation needed} Richard Bandler together with Todd Epstein developed much of the NLP theory and practice associated with submodalitieshttp://www.nlpuniversitypress.com/html3/StSy40.html, i.e. "the particular perceptual qualities that may be registered by each of the five primary sensory modalities"http://www.nlpuniversitypress.com/html3/StSy38.html. Post-1980 much of Bandler's work revolved around the NLP concept of submodalitieshttp://www.nlpuniversitypress.com/html/B08.html. Design Human Engineering (DHE) Design Human Engineering is an offshoot, or extension, from Neuro-linguistic programming. Design Human Engineering refers to using NLP models to formulate new levels of performance without directly modeling, but rather through applying contrasting models. Bandler has stated that he considers Design Human Engineering to be significantly different from traditional NLP and he has created many new techniques in recent years. Bandler claims that many of the newer techniques are more direct and more effective. Critics argue that his new techniques are not theoretically different from traditional NLP. Bandler independently developed Neuro-Sonics, Neuro-Hypnotic Repatterning, Persuasion Engineering and Design Human Engineering and authored Magic in Action, Using Your Brain for a Change, Time for a Change and Persuasion Engineering (written with John LaValle). Bandler continues to lecture, consult and produce media on NLP. Bandler currently teaches DHE and NHR with co-trainer John La Valle and NLP Practitioner and Master Practitioner with trainer Paul McKenna and Michael Neill.{citation needed} Books * * * * * * * * *''Using Your Brain for a Change, 1985 (ISBN 0-911226-27-3) *Magic In Action, 1992 (ISBN 0-916990-14-1) *Time for a Change, 1993 (ISBN 0-916990-28-1) *''Persuasion Engineering - 1996 (ISBN 0-916990-36-2) It would be good if there were pictures to go along with the titles for these books. See also *List of NLP topics External links ;Biographical & Personal *Website from Dr. Richard Bandler *Guardian feature by Jon Ronson *Richard Bandler entry in NLP Encyclopedia *Scanned version of Mother Jones Magazine article ;Neuro-linguistic programming (NLP) *Bandler's trademark dispute *NLP Comprehensive's Lawsuit Response *The Superior Court's 'Order On Motion For Summary Adjudication' re Not Ltd. v Unlimited Ltd *An interview with Richard Bandler before the Superior Court verdict *Text of Bandler Lawsuit (retrieved from Wayback) *Grinder's statement in response to Bandler's lawsuit (retrieved from Wayback) *MP3 Interview with Richard Bandler discussing how the NLP training model has changed since the 1970's *German Discussion-Board about Dr. Richard Bandler ;Design Human Engineering (DHE™) and Neurohypnotic Repatterning (NHR™) *Review and Differences about NLP, DHE™ and NHR™) *[http://www.purenlp.com/whatsdhe.htm John LaValle's description of Design Human Engineering™? *Design Human Engineering Information *Student Experience at Richard Bandler's Design Human Engineering Workshop Bandler, Richard